The Kidnapped Girl
| image = Image:Rdr_kidnapped_girl.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Fort Mercer | end = Ridgewood Farm | prereqs = | giver = Farmer MacGuffin | location = Fort Mercer | rewards = | previous = The Escape | next = The Herd }} is a multiplayer co-op mission included in the Red Dead Redemption Outlaws to the End DLC pack. Story Bandits have taken over Fort Mercer and kidnapped Farmer MacGuffin's Daughter from Ridgewood Farm. Players must kill the bandits inside the fort, and rescue Farmer MacGuffin's daughter. They must then escape in a stagecoach, and will find that more bandits on horseback have come to try to kill them. After killing the bandits and arriving at Ridgewood Farm, the players will be met by more bandits and are forced to dispose of the remaining bandits. Afterwards, the farmer's daughter is safe, and although Farmer MacGuffin can't give you money, your name will be legendary. Walkthrough The Mission begins outside of Fort Mercer, with the gang taking shelter behind a small rock outcrop on a nearby hill. One gang member must collect the explosives (highlighted in green) and set them at the main gates of the Fort to breach their defenses. This is easier said than done, as the entrance is heavily defended by marksmen along the upper wall along with two Gatling Gun emplacements blocking the way forward. The best way to get rid of these Gatling Gun emplacements is to have two gang members on different sides fire at the same time. Once these defenses have been taken out, the gang member with the explosives must set the charge at the base of the gates, retreat to a safe distance, then blow them open with the Detonator provided. The player can alternately walk to a safe distance and simply shoot the dynamite, making it easier to complete the mission in a shorter amount of time. Inside the fort, things are no better - many more bandits are holed up around the courtyards and upper floors, including a group of specific guards that must be eliminated the save the hostage. Once the bandits are all dead, the hostage will run to the waiting stagecoach and jump inside, leaving one of the gang members to drive and the others to provide armed guard on the journey back to the farm. Along the way, the party will be ambushed several more times by bandits on horseback, as well as shooters in the undergrowth, but these are finite, and do not respawn, so there's no major rush to simply dash past. Eventually, the hostage will exclaim that they're 'Home at last', only to discover the farm is completely overrun with even more bandits, which are posted in various locations around the farm, with a high number on the rocky hills surrounding the farmhouse.The smartest thing to do is to not let the driver shoot, or it will have some "texting and driving" effects. The sheer numbers of the gang make charging headlong towards the farmhouse risky at best - a better option is to wait at the crest of the hill and pick off as many enemies as you can with rifles and Dead Eye before heading down with the wagon to take down the last few stragglers, along with a handful more bandits on horseback that attack through the far gates when you arrive at the farmhouse. In the closing cinematic, the narrator states that Farmer MacGuffin cannot offer you much but his thanks, and that your names will become legendary around New Austin. It's not much, but it'll do. Tips & Tricks *Once arriving at Ridgewood Farm, DO NOT bring the stagecoach into the farm, but instead leave it on the hill and eliminate the men in the farm and the snipers on the cliffs. Once they are eliminated, then take the stagecoach into the farm and a second, much smaller wave of bandits appears and is easily eliminated. Using this method, the players will not be overwhelmed, and Farmer MacGuffin's Daughter should arrive with full health. This is a particularly important and effective strategy on the Advanced version of this mission. *In Advanced mode, it's useful to be either the Marksman II or No Holds Barred class. This allows the player to snipe the men in the farm and snipers on the cliffs in relative safety, once the stagecoach is stopped at the hill. *To be able to leave Fort Mercer quickly, send some men to wipe out the bodyguards while the others climb the roof next to it and clear the courtyard. Trivia * Farmer MacGuffin's surname is a term used in most fictional writing for an item that serves no other purpose than to further the story - in this case, the daughter being the reason for the whole slaughter that follows. * Considering the massive damage caused to the Fort, as well as the presence of Walton's Gang, it could assumed that this mission takes place after John Marston's attack on Bill Williamson's gang during the final stages of the New Austin Chapter. * When reaching the final part of this mission at Ridgewood Farm, one of the bandits rides in on a War Horse, the rarest horse in the game which used to be only available in singleplayer through a limited edition offer. This is the only time you can see the war horse without the preorder codes, but you cant ride for very long because the mission ends soon. Glitches * In some cases, after rescuing the girl, the players won't see a stagecoach in which they can escape and they'll have to restart the mission. *After rescuing the girl, she may run all the way to the stagecoach and then stop. She will not move unless bumped into by the player, and will not enter the stagecoach. Gallery File:Rdr_kidnapped_girl_03.jpg|A team of players blowing through the entrance to Fort Mercer. File:Rdr_kidnapped_girl_04.jpg|Storming Fort Mercer in search of the kidnapped farmer's daughter. File:Rdr_kidnapped_girl_07.jpg|Escaping via stagecoach. File:Rdr_kidnapped_girl_02.jpg File:Rdr_kidnapped_girl_05.jpg|Fighting off gang reinforcements. Category:Outlaws to the End missions Category:Multiplayer